


Goodnight

by Verhaal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, fuck it, i loved them so much, snk, special ops squad death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhaal/pseuds/Verhaal
Summary: Levi knew what happened even before it came. Even before Eren’s anguished cries filled the whole forest. He knew it even before he saw them.





	Goodnight

Levi knew what happened even before it came. Even before Eren’s anguished cries filled the whole forest. He knew it even before he saw them.

Emotions are a burden for him. In this sick game of life and death, he never allowed himself get attached to anyone. Doing so will only hinder him from functioning effectively. It would only be an obstacle that will weaken him in the long run.

He’d seen many soldiers die under his command. Each and every one of them a spirit he regarded with high respect. They died after all with brave hearts. But there was no emotions that lingered after each loss. They never filled a space in his heart to be emptied afterwards. None of them did.

Even his own squad.

They never really meant anything important to him. Subordinates. Just that. Soldiers under his command. If there’s anything he felt towards them that crosses his placid regards. It was only pride.

They were the best ones, rounded up to make his team. Experts, one might say. Obedient to his every command, efficient in their works, and no-nonsense type of people in the battlefield.

Pride indeed.

Maybe that’s why it chocked him a little on the inside, seeing his men strewn across the wide forest.   
The ones he took pride in. Each one of them, fallen.  
Or maybe it was more than that.

Gunther. Epitome of focus, dedication and smarts, hanging from a tree branch, a slit on his throat, crimson blood flowing from them.

Levi didn’t stop. He could not let emotions get the best of him. Not now. This is just the first one after all.

He continued on, murmuring an automatic response to a loss. A small chant of thanks for an offered life.

Arriving into a clearing, he saw Erd’s body, or half of it, lying on the dewy grass. Strong and reliable Erd, snapped in half, bitten to death by the female titan’s monstrous teeth.

Another chant. For his ruined right hand man.

Further still was Auruo’s mangled corpse. Despite being obnoxious, Auruo was a big asset to the squad. His big words are not empty boasting. Levi knew that very well and acknowledged him for it. 

Third chant, and that was that.

Not once did he stopped for his fallen comrades. He never wanted to. Eren was his priority.

But seeing the fourth member of his squad smashed against a tree, her blood smeared everywhere- her face, her hair, the very tree keeping her, her head turned to the sky, barely open eyes catching the trickles of light overhead - Levi just had to pause for a while.

He’d be forever damned if he didn’t.

Petra, the squad’s voice of kindness and compassion, of hope and trust. Petra who never failed to listen, help, serve or just be there. Petra who’s smile he’d probably miss.

He blinked. Fighting back the warm stinging that his eyes felt.

He didn’t have the time to grieve for all his soldiers. Eren was his duty. Eren was in trouble. He needed to be there soon.

But Eren can wait.

He jumped down the tree, towards Petra’s lifeless form. He wanted to at least close her eyes. Those golden eyes that held so much trust in him. Trust that betrayed her. Trust he didn’t deserve. 

It only made him guilty.

But somehow he felt contented and sick of himself at the same time. He who was unfeeling and uncaring, being the last one reflected in her kind eyes before he closed them.

“Goodnight, Petra.”

He knew those eyes would open again in a new life. That’s why for now, it’s only a goodnight.

He broke into a run and continued on as fast as he can. Not looking back so as not to hurt more.

Feelings are unbecoming of him.


End file.
